The prior art discloses pool, billiard and other types of game tables having beds adapted to rotate about a longitudinal, central axis to thereby utilize both surfaces of the bed to play a different type of game on each surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 122,830, a bed is pivotally mounted on two end support members interconnected together by longitudinal stretchers disposed at an elevation below the bed. The bed is theoretically held level by elongate braces extending upwardly from the base of the end supports. The braces are clamped to the bed by thumbscrews extending through slots formed in the upper end of each brace and engaging into threaded openings formed in the end portions of the bed. Tremendous clamping pressure must be applied by the thumbscrews to securely hold the bed level.
In U.S. Pat. No. 211,083 a bed pivots on pins which are journaled in end frame members. A square headed lug, engaged over the pin, is secured to the end edge of the bed to engage within a correspondingly shaped socket formed in the end frame. The table is orientated by rotating it until the lug fits within the socket and then the screw is tightened. Because of the relatively small size of the lug socket relative to the width of the table, any minor variation in the size or orientation of the lug or socket can result in a significant variation in the angular orientation of the table. Also, the load imposed on the side of the table, for instance by someone leaning against it, must be carried by the rather small lug and socket.
In U.S. Pat. No. 653,727, a rotating bed, pivotally mounted on a tube extending between two standards, is angularly orientated by a conical plug extending longitudinally inwardly from one standard into a socket formed in the end portion of the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 747,726 discloses a combination billiard and pool table having end and side pockets integrally formed with the bed. The table is mounted on a surrounding perimeter frame to rotate about an axis extending longitudinally centrally of the table. The table is held by a pin which extends transversely inwardly from one side of the frame to engage within a socket embedded within the corresponding side of the bed. In this particular patent, and all of those discussed above, the bed must be rotated by pushing down on one side or lifting up on the opposite side of the bed. No mechanism is disclosed for rotating the bed in a safe, controlled manner.
In known pool tales, various types of rails, aprons, ball return runs, and ball storage compartment structures are found. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,551, a ball return run is constructed as part of, and is disposed along each side edge of, a bed assembly. A rail assembly, separate from the ball return run, is mounted on the top surface of the bed. A ball storage compartment is located at one end of the table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,642, a downwardly open groove is formed along the underside of the portion of the outer edge of a rail which extends outwardly beyond the side of a bed top. A tongue, which is affixed to the upper edge portion of a downwardly depending apron, is engaged within the rail groove to releasably interlock the apron with the rail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,216, rather wide aprons are spaced outwardly from the edges of a pool table bed by brackets affixed to the marginal portions of the table. Ball return chutes are secured to the side edges of the table bed. Each chute includes an outer flange member which engages within a recess formed along the length of a corresponding apron to thereby interconnect the apron with the ball return chute. The pool table disclosed by this particular patent, and all of those discussed above, utilize a large number of wooden components which tend to expand and contract in response to changes in climatic conditions, such as humidity, possibly tending to alter precisely the adjustment of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,872 discloses a pool table bed mounted on a steel frame composed of a rather large number of truss members. Individual ball return chutes and aprons are mounted on the sides of the steel bed frame. This particular type of construction results in a rather heavy pool table which is more expensive and cumbersome to transport than a table which weighs less. Moreover, this pool table and all of those discussed above, are composed of a large number of components which must be accurately manufactured if the table is to be assembled properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,890 concerns a diamond-shaped pool table constructed with a hollow frame which can be filled with loose ballast, such as sand. This particular table is not adapted to rotate about its longitudinal axis so that both surfaces of the bed can be utilized to play different types of games.